


Meetings

by Kiranagi



Series: Well, Let's Restart This [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Hamliza, I still can't title though, I'm having so much fun with this universe, I'm throwing in couples that didn't actually happen all over the place, Laf still very much loves his wife, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, leggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Alexander Hanson is just starting out at his new college, and he's meeting his roommates for the first time... Or is he?Set in the same universe as Loneliness, but a bit earlier in the same day.





	Meetings

Alex pushes open the door to his room, pulling his bags in behind him, "Hey!"

 

The other three men in the room jump, and one of them, with curly hair and freckles, gives him a hopeful look.

 

A Frenchman with a ponytail and stunning dark eyes leaps up, grinning, "Hello! Are you our last roommate?"

 

Alex nods, "Yup! I'm Alexander Hanson, you guys can call me Alex!"

 

The Frenchman perks up, "Were you Alexander Hamilton?"

 

Alex widens his eyes a little, then nods, "Yeah...?"

 

The freckled man leaps up and hugs Alex tightly, tears in his eyes, "Alex...! My Alexander...!"

 

Alex blinks a few times, extremely confused, then jolts a little, "J-John?"

 

John nods a little, giving Alex a watery smile.

 

Alex hugs him back for a moment, then tugs John's head down so he can kiss him.

 

John happily kisses him back, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

The other two men smile and let them have their moment.

 

When John and Alex finally separate, looking at each other with stupid grins and tear-filled eyes, the Frenchman steps forward, "It's so good to see you again, petit lion!"

 

Alex blinks at him, then chuckles disbelievingly, "L-Laf...?"

 

Laf nods, then gestures to the last man as he stands up, "And Herc is here too!"

 

Herc smiles warmly as he pulls all three of them into a hug, "The whole group's back together!"

 

Laf huffs, "Now, if only Burr were here so I could punch him in the face."

 

Alex bites his lip, "...He is here, actually..."

 

Herc widens his eyes, "He is?"

 

Alex nods, "Yeah, but please don't beat him up."

 

John growls, "Why not!? He killed you!"

 

Alex sighs, "Aaron _Burr_ killed me. Aaron _Brooks_ is my adopted brother, and we worked things out years ago, when he had his revelation. So please don't punch him, he has enough confidence issues already."

 

All three look surprised, and after a few moments, John sighs, "Fine..."

 

Alex smiles gratefully, "Thanks."

 

Laf chuckles, "The entire war gang is here. Now only if we had Washington..."

 

Alex's smile grows into a wide grin.

 

"No. You _cannot_ be serious." Herc sounds exasperated.

 

Alex giggles, "He's our history teacher."

 

Laf throws his hands up in the air, "Of course he is."

 

John chuckles, "Figures. But how'd you know that?"

 

Alex shrugs a little, fighting to keep a grin off his face, "He's my and Aaron's dad."

 

John and Herc widen their eyes, and Laf grins widely, "Oh mon dieu, it's about time!"

 

Herc laughs, "After all those times you yelled at him for calling you son?"

 

Alex rolls his eyes, "Yeah. He and his wife- who was his wife from before- adopted me when I was five, and I grew to love them as my parents."

 

John smiles, "That's adorable to picture, honestly."

 

Herc nods in agreement, chuckling.

 

Alex chuckles too, "So what're your names this time around?"

 

"John Lawrence! I had my revelation about two years ago, been looking for you guys ever since!"

 

"Hercules Malone. I actually only remembered a few months ago, when we moved here."

 

Laf sits on a bed, grinning, "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette."

 

Alex blinks, then laughs, "Wasn't that your name last life?"

 

Laf giggles and nods, "Yep! We tend to reincarnate into our own family, and I was named after, well, myself."

 

Alex shakes his head, "Of course you were. Only you."

 

The four talk for a bit more as Alex gets unpacked, just learning about each other this time around.

 

Alex glances at his phone as it chimes, then leaps to his feet, eyes wide as he re-reads the text.

 

Ria Rosie: I'm rooming with all three former Schuyler sisters and Eliza is a beautiful woman, both literally and figuratively. Get your ass out of your room and to the main hallway near the entrance so you can see her. They all remember.

 

John furrows his eyebrows, "Alex? You okay?"

 

Alex manages to stammer out, "B-Betsy..."

 

Laf blinks, "Betsy as in your wife?"

 

Alex nods, "O-one of my friends, sh-she's rooming with Betsy, a-and Angelica and Peggy, apparently... Th-they all remember..."

 

Laf perks up, hope shining in his eyes.

 

John bites his lip, then smiles, "Go. Go see your wife. She and I will probably talk later, but for now, you need to go see her."

 

Laf nods and jumps up, "You do. And I'm going with you."

 

All three give him confused looks, even as Alex inches towards the door.

 

Laf swallows thickly, giving Alex a pleading look, "I-I have my reasons. Please, mon ami."

 

Alex nods a little, "A-alright... C'mon, they're in the main hallway, n-near the front doors." He bolts out of the room.

 

Laf runs after him, nearly knocking a lamp over in his hurry.

 

John and Herc exchange a confused look.

 

* * *

 

Alex skids to a stop, nearly tripping over his own feet as he sees the four women standing together.

 

One of them steps forward hopefully, "Alexander...?"

 

Alex rushes forward to hug her tightly, tears welling up in his eyes, "Betsy, I-I'm so sorry..."

 

Eliza hugs him close, tears in her own eyes as she smiles, "I-it's okay... I'm just glad y-you're here..."

 

Alex faintly hears an unfamiliar voice exclaim, "What the hell!?" but he ignores it in favor of burying his face in Eliza's neck and murmuring, "I missed you so much..."

 

Eliza kisses his head, giggling softly at how much shorter than her he is, "I m-missed you too... When Maria s-said she knew you, I-I just..."

 

Alex laughs a little, "Yeah... I can't believe you guys are her roommates... At least I know you'll take care of her."

 

Eliza nods, smiling warmly, "We'll treat her like one of our own."

 

Angelica clears her throat after a few more moments, "As much as I hate to interrupt this... Alexander, who came with you?"

 

Alex glances over at her, "Lafayette, one of my best friends from last life. Why?"

 

Angelica snorts, "Because he and Peggy just kissed and are now holding each other like the two of you are holding each other?"

 

Eliza widens her eyes and quickly looks at the two.

 

Alex pulls away to also look at them.

 

They are indeed holding each other. Peggy has her arms wrapped around Laf's neck, and Laf's chin is resting on Peggy's head as he opens his eyes and grins at them, "I said I had my reasons."

 

Peggy reluctantly pulls away from Laf so she can smile sheepishly, "I kinda had an affair at one point?"

 

Laf snorts, "At one point, she says. Ma fleur, we were together practically from the day we met to the day you died." He winces a little at his own words and hugs Peggy close again.

 

Alex still looks shocked, "When did you even meet!?"

 

Peggy giggles, "The same ball where you met Angie and Eliza."

 

Eliza takes a deep breath, then laughs a little, "I'm really happy for you, Peggy, but I'm still trying to figure out how I never noticed it..."

 

Laf shrugs, "It's not like we were very obvious about it. I was married even when we first met, and she got married while we were together, so it's not as if we could be open about our relationship."

 

Peggy snorts, "Uh, _I_ wasn't very obvious about it. _You_ , on the other hand, went so goo-goo over our letters that Adrienne noticed that something was up."

 

Laf widens his eyes, "Wait, what?"

 

Alex raises an eyebrow, "Wasn't Adrienne your wife's name?"

 

Peggy giggles and nods, "Yep! She noticed that Laf was acting weird, especially with the letters he received, and then she ended up accidentally finding some of our letters. So she wrote to me, to find out who exactly I was besides Laf's mistress, and we ended up becoming really good friends!"

 

Alex and Eliza both look surprised anew, and Eliza speaks, "She was okay with it?"

 

Laf looks even more shocked, "She _knew!?_ "

 

Peggy nods to both of them, "She knew that Laf still loved her, because he's the most lovey-dovey romantic man you will ever meet, and she thought he looked absolutely precious when he read my letters, and then she and I became friends, so..."

 

Laf bites his lip, "Wh-why didn't she tell me?"

 

Peggy looks away, "She said she was going to, but I got that letter in the beginning of March, 1801, so I can understand why she wouldn't wait to bring that up afterwards..."

 

Laf widens his eyes a little, then nuzzles Peggy's head, his voice soft, "That explains why she never questioned my breakdown when I got that letter..."

 

Peggy nods a little, "She was probably upset too..."

 

It's silent for a few moments, then Alex shakes his head, laughing a bit, "I was expecting a lot of things from college, but this certainly isn't one of them..."

 

Angelica crosses her arms, smiling a little, "I'm still a bit miffed you never told us, but I understand why, and you guys are adorable together. And now I really want to meet this Adrienne, she sounds awesome."

 

Laf smiles, "She was..."

 

Peggy nods in agreement.

 

Alex jolts a little, "Oh, crap, that's right... Betsy, y-you need to meet John..."

 

Eliza furrows her eyebrows, "John as in John Laurens?"

 

Alex nods, a bit nervously, "H-he's one of my roommates... I'm sure y-you know about us...?"

 

Eliza nods, then chuckles, "Yes, I know. And yes, I do need to meet him. We'll need to talk about you, mostly. But right now you're going to explain how you met Maria, because she said you were wearing a skirt and I really wanna hear that story."

 

Laf raises an eyebrow at Alex, snickering.

 

Maria giggles, kinda jumping in on the conversation, "I wouldn't tell them exactly what happened."

 

Alex laughs, "Okay, so, we were seven, and at the time, me and my best friend had made up a holiday..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun with this universe tbh.  
> And I'd like to say that the Leggy was unplanned, but I've kinda been planning it since I started planning this universe so like.  
> You'll hear the full 'story' about why Alex was wearing a skirt in a fic I'll post on Friday. So you can look forward to that haha.
> 
> French Translations:  
> Petit lion - Little lion  
> Mon dieu - My god  
> Ma fleur - My flower  
> If anything is incorrect, please let me know and I'll fix it! ^-^


End file.
